


Innocent

by difinity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difinity1/pseuds/difinity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's cruelty can corrupt the most innocent of souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

Deep inside a castle, in a room that was a creation of magic, there lay a modest slab of stone. It was completely blank, save for a simple sentence. Only one living person knew of it; its creator, a man with unkempt hair, and he never thought to tell anyone. Every year on the exact same day, he would visit it. The room would be silent; the only disturbance a soft gathering and release of breath. Tears would fall from green and fall onto the ground. After a time, the man would wipe his eyes and leave, not to return until the next year. This tradition would continue on for a long while, only stopping with his death. Unbeknownst to him, there was always another person there, a figure with remarkable similarity to him. Following the man's death, it would disappear, never to be seen again.

* * *

**_Here lay Tom Marvolo Riddle, an innocent soul exposed to the world's cruelty._ **


End file.
